maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Cygnus Knights
Story The Cygnus Knights are special knights who fought towards one goal - to defeat the Black Mage. The Black Mage was trying to take over the land of Maple World, but this act was prevented by the Cygnus Knights, temporarily. Now it is time for them to rise again and challenge the Black Mage once more. Pride and the Fall A long time ago, there used to be a kingdom within El Nath's boundaries. This kingdom belonged to the Lion King, Von Leon. During that time, a rumor stated that Von Leon pledged himself and had sold his soul to the Black Mage. The Cygnus Knights immediately stormed El Nath to catch the Black Mage in his tracks, but at the same time, Von Leon's wife, Ifia, was murdered and a Cygnus Knight Crest was left behind, bringing rage and vengeance within the Lion King. After Von Leon's Castle was stormed by the Cygnus Knights, he felt that he had no choice but to willingly join the Black Mage. After the Black Mage was defeated by the Heroes, Von Leon retreated to his castle, casted a spell that killed every citizen of El Nath and changed them into the monsters in the present day, and swore that he would return when his master would do so. Fall of Cygnus In the Gate to the Future, all of MapleStory was taken over by the Cygnus Knights, all but Neinheart succumbed to the Black Mage's trickery and corruption. Many years into the future, Empress Cygnus, who felt that her Knights could not match up to the Explorers, Resistance, Aran, Evan, Mercedes and Phantom, tried locating an object known as the World Tree, which could make them stronger. Neinheart, admitting that the Cygnus Knights are a "failure", begged the Empress to not steal what did not belong to them and disband the Knights so they may reform themselves, but refused. After the Cygnus Knights found the World Tree, they were caught in the Black Mage's trap! After the darkness had spread through the Knights, Ereve fell out of the sky and crashed near Victoria Island, unleashing the dark terror of the Cygnus Knights throughout all of MapleStory... Basic Gameplay In the Knights of Cygnus class, you start out as a Noblesse instead of a Beginner. The Knights of Cygnus class starts with a very simple tutorial where it teaches you the basis of the game, such as how to attack and pick up items. Then, you enter Ereve. Ereve is the home town of the Knights of Cygnus. On Ereve, you are guided through quests where you hunt monsters as a Noblesse, and eventually choose between five different job advancements: Dawn Warrior, Blaze Wizard, Wind Archer, Night Walker, or Thunder Breaker. Cygnus Knights' job advancements are at the same level as the Explorer class, but they have a maximum level of 120. You unlock some skills according to job at levels 90, 100 & 110. Which will given to you as a quest. Ultimate Explorer In order to create an Ultimate Explorer, one must first level a Cygnus Knights up to level 120, go through the final job advancement, and complete the quest named "Empress's Grace". Once the Cygnus Knight completes the requirements, just simply report to the Empress Cygnus in Ereve. To travel to Ereve from Victoria Island, travel to Six Path Crossway and climb up the tree in the center of the map. From there, head up to find a boat to take one to Ereve, the home of the Empress Cygnus. When one speak with the Empress, one will be given the chance to create your Ultimate Explorer. |-|Noblesse= |-|Dawn Warrior= |-|Blaze Wizard= |-|Wind Archer= |-|Night Walker= |-|Thunder Breaker= |-|Mikhail= Category:Classes Category:Cygnus Knights